dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mirayo vs Momoringo
Plot Mirayo faces off against Momoringo as Yukirieza faces off against Nargent, Osumim, and Shabbet. Momoringo and Mirayo exchange a flurry of fast kicks and punches as their clashes take them across the entire floor. The women continue their battle as they reach a city that resembles a Planet Vegeta city and manage to destroy a balcony as Momoringo is sent flying through a building from a kick as Mirayo lands on the road below Momoringo as the tuffle flies up to the top of the building as she states she was holding back her Food Magic in order to gauge Mirayo and states that she doesn't use her full power against her friends. Momoringo promises to use all of her power in this fight as she proceeds to use White Bar Assault to launch four bars of white chocolate that manage to quarter a building by Mirayo and almost cut her. Momoringo snaps her fingers as Mirayo finishes dodging the attack and causes the chocolate bars to explode behind her - sending her flying into the ground. Mirayo stands back up and proceeds to kick Momoringo in the gut, however, the tuffle recovers a drops small energy orbs along the ground around Mirayo as she attacks her with fast kicks and punches. Meanwhile; Shabbet kicks Nargent in the back while blasting Osumim with ki, however, Yukirieza punches Shabbet in the gut and knocks away Nargent with a kick. Mirayo raises Razor channelling fire into the tip of the blade before solidifying the flames in order to use Burning Axe Assault. She manages to sever several buildings with a few swings before striking a door and transforms the solidify fire into a large energy beam. However, the tuffle dodge the attack and lands on the sole remaining building and proceeds to use her Food Magic to cause a swarm of gummi snakes to appear from the energy fragments she created. Mirayo wonders if Momoringo really is a fighter or just an unhealthy foodie. The snakes proceed to lunge at Mirayo, however, she dodges them as they begin flattening the city with every lunge. Mirayo tries to escape by going underneath, but the snakes simply tunnel under the city as they continue to try to strike her. One of the snakes use Toxic Flame Breath on Mirayo, however, she holds her sword out to absorb the flames in order to protect herself. After absorbing the flames - she slashes a snake, however, the section she slashes causing an explosion and knocks her back. Momoringo reveals that if the snakes are damaged in any way - the damaged area will explode. Mirayo stands up and sheathes her blade as she states that she'll use the attack that used against Nenjo. She uses Hi-Speed Assault against Momoringo, however, she grabs Mirayo's wrist shocking the Demon as the Tuffle manages to have her constricted by a snake and causes the snake to explode - heavily wounded Mirayo and sending her flying into the Palace. However, she follows up with Hi-Speed Razor Assault only to be countered again, but this time she is able to break free before the snake explodes. She follows up with Hi-Speed Whirlwind Slash to quarter the remaining snakes resulting in them exploding and allowing her to catch Momoringo off guard as she receives on uppercut to the jaw that sends her flying into the sky before being kicked in the gut, and sent flying into the asteroid's floating island with punch - eliminating Momoringo. Appearances Characters *Mirayo *Momoringo *Yukirieza *Nargent *Osumim *Shabbet Locations *Floor 4 Battle *Mirayo vs. Momoringo *Yukirieza vs. Nargent vs. Osumim vs. Shabbet Category:Fanga